Na granicy
by kancchan
Summary: O tym, że zemsta smakuje najlepiej na ostro.


Kuroko westchnął przeciągle, orientując się, że nad znienawidzonym miastem unosił się już zmierzch. Podświadomie wiedział, że powinien się stąd ewakuować za nim nie ogarnie go kres szaleństwa, ale wdychając głośno powietrze do płuc, westchnął jeden raz, drugi, a potem trzeci, aby znów zanurzyć twarz w przeraźliwie bladym ramieniu. Wykrzywił usta w krzywym grymasie i pomyślał, że równie dobrze mógłby egzystować z trupem.

Asekurując się ścianą, wyszarpał się z silnego uścisku i westchnął głęboko, uświadamiając sobie, że tym razem był już na granicy i aż nie mógł się nadziwić, że wykrzesał z siebie ostatnie resztki energii, aby wygramolić się z pościeli. Słysząc niezidentyfikowane mamrotanie, przeniósł wzrok na pogrążony w pół śnie swój prywatny ból głowy i zaklął szpetnie pod nosem. Miał nadzieje, że dziś nie będzie musiał już oglądać twarzy rodem z kryminałów.

Hanamiya Makoto oddech miał płytki i niespokojny, tak bardzo kompilujący z rzeczywistością, że przez kręgosłup Tatsuyi przeszedł dreszcz i natychmiast doznał otrzeźwienia, kalkulując w myślach pośpiesznie sytuację — tym razem przeszedł samego siebie! Mógł tylko zgadywać dlaczego twarz znienawidzonego przez niego człowieka zdobył szkarłat, kontrastujący z wypiekami, które zazwyczaj pojawiały się na jego twarzy podczas aktu kopulacji.

Z roztargnieniem pozwolił, aby jego dłoń przeżyła spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z czarnymi włosami Hanamyi i dla odmiany rozglądnął się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu swojej garderoby, którą zgubił około piątej po południu w akompaniamencie dwóch przyspieszonych oddechów, szybko bijających serc, tysiące płytkich westchnień i ciał, drżących pod najdelikatniejszym dotyku. Chociaż Kuroko wykazywał wątpliwości, czy w ich słownikach istniało jeszcze słowo: delikatny.

— Już wychodzisz?

Kompletnie ubrany Tetsuya nie musiał nawet zgadywać, że czoło Makoto przyozdabiała teraz zmarszczka. Wzruszyła machinalnie ramionami i mruknął od niechcenia, że jest już spóźniony. Zlizał z wargi ostatni dowód na to, że spędzili ze sobą noc — wyschnięta krew z wargi, nawet nie myśląc o malinkach, które gęsto zdobiły jego kark.

„Oby Kagami-kun tego nie zauważył", przemknęło mu przez myśli. Zazgrzytał zębami ze złości, czując szorstki dotyk na swoim ramieniu.

— Zostań.

Kuroko zmarszczył brwi, a z jego ust wydarło się krótkie „och", które starał się zatuszować głośnym chrząknięciem. Nie chciał, aby Makoto zauważył, że się waha. Narzucił na siebie kurtkę, odtrącając jego żylaste dłonie.

— Jest już naprawdę późno, Hanamiya-kun — poczuł go, nawet nie zaszczycając mężczyznę pojedynczym spojrzeniem. Nie miał zamiaru rezygnować z tego, co zbudował do tej pory — bezpiecznej pracy i Taigi, który za każdym razem, gdy Kuroko wracał naprawdę późno do domu, o nic nie pytał, witając ciepłym uśmiechem i pocałunkiem w policzek.

— Żartowałem tylko, idioto — wysyczał przez zęby Makoto, manifestując swój brak zainteresowania sięgnął po paczkę papierosa, wyjął jednego i zapalił, rozdziewiczając go w ustach porządnym zaciągnięciem.

— Ale wiesz, prawda jest taka, że nic razem nie osiągnęliście — odparł, zapadając się połach pościeli.

Kuroko skrzywił się, usatysfakcjonowany z faktu, że Hanamiya w tym momencie nie był w stanie dostrzec jego wyrazu twarzy. Nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, zdając sobie doskonale sprawę, że nie były w stanie zatuszować drżenia w głosie i niekontrolowanej złości, która wypełniała każdą komórkę ciała powoli — złości na samego siebie.

Wczoraj po kąpieli dostrzegł kolejną ranę po oparzeniu, którą Taiga kolekcjonował na swoich plecach od momentu dołączenia do Straży. Dopiero to otworzyło Tetsuyi oczy i zrozumiał, że już od pól roku ze sobą nie współżyli, że wodził go coraz częściej za nos, wymigując się zmęczeniem i tym, że dzieciaki dawały mu w kość i nie ma siły nawet kiwnąć palcem. Dopadały go wyrzuty sumienia. Nawet nie miał pojęcia ile razy wmawiał sobie, że ostatni raz składa wizytę byłemu uczniowi Kirisaki Daiichi.

Był na granicy — zdawał sobie z tego doskonale sprawę. Na granicy każdej butelki, którą wypijał, chowając się na werandzie, jak najdalej od zasięgu wzroku Kagamiego pozbawionego dawnego blasku.

— Po prostu zostań. Przecież wiesz, że wcale nie musisz do niego wracać.

Kuroko w pierwszej chwili miał ochotę wysyczeć przez zęby „zamknij się", ale jedynie zatrzymał rękę na klamce, nie mogąc pokonać wrażenie, że słowa Makoto nie brzmiały jak rozkaz, który wykrzykiwał każdego dnia. Brzmiały jak prośba, której jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nie potrafiłby zignorować

— Wpadnę jutro — rzucił przez ramię.

Nie musiał tego mówić. Makoto wiedział, że wróci. Zawsze wracał. Kuroko wpadł w jego sieć, która szczelnie oplotła jego chude ramiona, zniewalając jego zmysły. _Zemsta naprawdę najlepiej smakowała na ostro. _


End file.
